Legion de Super Heroes Ilimitada
by Moon-9215
Summary: Una gran crisis en Nueva Metropolis, los de la legión deciden reclutar a heroes del pasado, entre estos a Superman, el cual junto a Brainiac 5 recibira una sorpresa. SxB5, bueno VARIOSxB5 espero ke les guste :P dejen reviews


Ola mis amigos de fanfiction les traigo un nuevo fanfic, esta vez de Legión de Superhéroes. A la vista de una emergencia, Brainiac 5 se ve obligado a reclutar no solo a Superman, sino también a varios héroes de épocas pasadas, y de paso lo acepto, algunos me los inventare yo XD.

Disclaimers: Legión de Superhéroes no me pertenece, la idea pertenece a DC Cómics, y la serie a Warner Brothers.

Legión de Superhéroes Ilimitada

Capitulo 1: Los reclutamientos

Había pasado un año desde que el Controlador y su Come-Soles habían sido detenidos, Superman había vuelto a su tiempo y el universo estaba relativamente mejor. Aunque no todo era paz y tranquilidad: los Cinco Fatales se habían fortalecido, los Rapaces se habían vuelto más peligrosos, Alexis Luthor seguía molestando a la Legión, y aun estaba el asunto de la Legión de SuperVillanos.

Tal era la crisis en Nueva Metrópolis y en los Planetas Unidos, que la Legión decidió tomar una medida drástica: traer a jóvenes superhéroes de diferentes eras del tiempo y reclutarlos como legionarios.

Aunque como dice el refrán: "_del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho_", y como ha habido tantos superhéroes en esos 1000 años, francamente encontrar a los mejores para reclutarlos sería difícil.

Y allí estaba Brainiac 5, revisando los archivos de diferentes héroes, revisando sus historias, buscando sus juventudes, separando a los buenos candidatos. En eso Relámpago y Chica Fantasma entraron en la habitación.

-Oye Brainy, ¿Qué haces?-le preguntó la morena al joven coluano.

-Si recibieron el informe, y en el caso de Relámpago te molestaste en leerlo, busco a posibles legionarios en épocas pasadas-explico el rubio, con su normal tono técnico.

-Y, ¿ha habido suerte?-pregunto Relámpago.

-Hasta ahora, solo he seleccionado a 20 héroes-explicó Brainiac 5, mientras mostraba en pantalla a los "posibles legionarios". Cabía destacar que entre estos se encontraba, naturalmente, Superman.

-Y, ¿no puedes simplemente traer a los que ya elegiste?-preguntó el mayor.

-Si con eso te refieres a que USTEDES los traerán, ese es el plan-contesto el joven de ojos bicolor.

-¿QUE?-dijo Relámpago indignado-¿Por qué nosotros dos?-pregunto otra vez.

-Porque yo estoy buscando a otros reclutas-explico el menor-además, con "ustedes" obviamente me refiero a que Boucing Boy, Saturn Girl, Triplicada, Lobo Gris y los demás también ayudarán a buscarlos-explicó.

-Si, esa parte lo sabemos, ¿no es así, Relámpago?-pregunto la intangible al rayo de la legión.

-Eeeeh, si, lo sabíamos-dijo el pelirrojo mientras desviaba la mirada (N/a: a mi se me hace que el si creyó que los mandarían solos).

-En fin-dijo Brainiac 5-les encomendare a cada uno una era del tiempo, y un superhéroe o superhéroes a encontrar-explicó.

-Muy bien-dijeron los dos héroes, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro…

_--__----------------Tokio, Japón, año 2006--------------_

Karate Kid recién había aparecido en la ciudad de Tokio, con las instrucciones de Brainiac 5 en la cabeza:

-"Karate Kid-recordaba que le había dicho el rubio-tu misión es encontrar a Ryuku Orsono, alias Bushido, y reclutarlo"-.

Bien, era fácil. Solo tenía que encontrar a un chico de unos 17 años, con traje de samurai y una espada. Si, era fácil.

La espera fue corta, rápidamente divisó un traje blanco de samurai, solo que con la túnica más parecida a una camisa, y con unos pantalones y zapatillas negros: Bushido.

Sin perder tiempo, Karate Kid se puso en movimiento, decidido a alcanzar al joven samurai. Lo llamo muchas veces por su nombre, mientras seguía al japonés por los tejados, hasta que este se dio vuelta y, desenvainando su espada, se dispuso a atacar al legionario.

Karate Kid no vio otro remedio que pelear, demostrando su dominio en las artes marciales, dando patadas y golpes, además de esquivar los sablazos de Bushido. Finalmente, aprovechando un descuido por parte del mayor, Karate Kid le dio un barrido y Bushido cayó.

-Ahora que tengo tu atención, necesitamos hablar-dijo el karateca al samurai.

-¿Quién eres? ¿De donde has venido?-preguntó Bushido.

-Todo a su tiempo-dijo Karate Kid, mientras sacaba su control de burbuja de tiempo-literalmente hablando-agregó mientras lo activaba, sin sorprenderse mucho de la mirada atónita de Bushido…

_----------------Río de Janeiro, Brasil, 1995----------_

Mientras Karate Kid reclutaba a Bushido, Violeta Menguante tenía de misión localizar a Beatriz da Costa, alias Fuego, cuando esta tenía como 15 años.

Y allí estaba ella, por el espacio aéreo de Río de Janeiro, persiguiendo por los aires a un ente de fuego verde. Perseguía a Fuego. El problema era que mientras más rápido iba ella, la brasileña parecía adquirir más velocidad.

Finalmente, luego de tanta persecución, Fuego se había detenido.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la de pelo verde.

-Me llamo Violeta Menguante, pertenezco a la Legión de Superhéroes-se presentó la pelinegra.

-¿Legión de Superhéroes? Nunca oí hablar de ella-dijo Beatriz.

-Lo harás-dijo Violeta, mientras activaba la burbuja de tiempo…

_----------------Ciudad Gótica, año 2034--------------_

Saturn Girl se acercaba a su objetivo, el Asilo de Arkham. Su misión: reclutar a Hal Owen, alías Halloween. Ese chico era un caso, ya que principalmente tenía el poder de crear ilusiones con base a los miedos de sus oponentes…o victimas. Tal era su miedo a si mismo que le había rogado al mismo Batman que lo dejara internado en Arkham.

Llegar al asilo no fue difícil, y mucho menos engañar a los guardias usando su poder telepático. Pero encontrar a Hal no sería tarea fácil.

Primero localizo el traje de pelea de Halloween: un traje de túnica corta y pantalón holgado de tela café, con cinturón de hebilla de calabaza tallada, y una mascada que parecía boca cosida con hilo negro. Luego de hacerse del traje, Saturn Girl se dispuso a buscar su objetivo por las celdas y, aunque no lo encontraba, tuvo la oportunidad de ver a varios conocidos súper villanos: El Guasón, Hiedra Venenosa, Bane, Hugo Strange, Señor Hielo, El Acertijo, Dos Caras, Espantapájaros, etc. Sin embargo Halloween no aparecía en ningún lado.

Finalmente, luego de media hora de búsqueda, encontró a un chico de pelo naranja y ojos rojizos, de piel pálida en la última celda, comiendo algunas golosinas con calma. Cualquiera pensaría que a un chico "tan peligroso" como Hal le hubieran puesto camisa de fuerza, como Saturn Girl notó que hacían con el Guasón, pero curiosamente no era así.

-Disculpe, señor Owen-le llamó con suavidad la titania, haciendo al chico alzar la mirada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó el de pelo naranja.

-Soy Saturn Girl-se presentó la rubia-vengo a sacarte de aquí-le explico con suavidad, pero la palabra "sacarte" bastó para que el peli-naranja se aterrara.

-No, no, no puedes-mascullaba el chico totalmente aterrado-es muy peligroso, debo quedarme aquí-agregó asustado.

-Escúchame, por favor-dijo Saturn Girl-a donde te llevare podrás usar tu poder para ayudar a las personas-le explico.

-¿Ayudarlas?-preguntó Halloween-¿Cómo?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Ya lo verás-dijo Saturn Girl, mientras activaba su burbuja de tiempo…

_----------------Londres, Inglaterra, año 2023--------_

Chica Fantasma se paseaba por el espacio aéreo de Londres, interrogándose a sí misma como se había enrolado en su misión suicida: reclutar a Jonathan Craddock, alias Shade Spectre. Todos sabían que Craddock era un caso, con un rencor hacía su ancestro James Craddock, el Caballero Fantasma, por darle sus poderes mediante un ritual místico.

Tardo 15 minutos en encontrar a Jonathan, un chico de pelo blanco, ojos azul ártico, musculoso pero algo pálido, que vestía un traje de gala negro, con capa y antifaz negros también. Sin dudarlo empezó a perseguirlo, cosa fácil al tener los dos la habilidad de atravesar objetos sólidos. Claro que Chica Fantasma contaba con una ventaja, la cual no dudo en aprovechar: una red de metal Nth, el único material que los fantasmas no podían atravesar. Shade Spectre se debatía furioso en la red, aun sabiendo que no podía escapar de ella.

-Escucha, se que esto se ve mal pero…-empezó a decir la morena, cuando el peliblanco la detuvo.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto el sombrío-¿Craddock te envió acaso?-agregó.

-No-dijo Chica Fantasma-estoy de tu lado-le agregó, mientras lo sacaba de la red…

_------------------Kenya, África, año 2285-------------_

Lobo Gris recién había llegado a Kenya, decido a hacer lo que había ido a hacer: encontrar a Helena McCabe, alias Princesa Salvaje, y llevarla al año 3000. Muchos conocían a la Princesa Salvaje, descendiente de la famosa heroína Vixen, de la cual había heredado el tótem de Tantu, y con el todos los poderes de su ancestro.

La encontró en medio de la sabana, persiguiendo a un grupo de cazadores furtivos. Sin más se dedico a ayudar a Princesa Salvaje, siguiendo el también el jeep en que iban los cazadores. Aún a la carrera pudo distinguir a su compañera de cacería: Piel morena, de esperarse de una joven africana, sus ojos parecían ser color ámbar, tenía el pelo negro arreglado en trenzas, y usaba un traje parecido al de Vixen, solo que más revelador.

-¿Quién eres? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué eres?-le pregunto la morena cuando desvió la mirada hacia el.

-Un amigo-respondió con simpleza el lobo, antes de adelantársele y alcanzar el jeep.

Los cazadores miraron aterrados al chico lobo, mientras el gruñendo furioso les mostraba colmillos y garras.

-Espera, esos no valen la pena-le detuvo Princesa Salvaje-y ustedes, lárguense antes de que cambie de opinión-les dijo a los cazadores con voz y mirada duras. Los dos hombres entendieron y emprendieron la huida, dejando solos a Lobo Gris y a Princesa Salvaje.

-Y bien-empezó a decir la africana-¿de donde dijiste que eras?-preguntó al chico lobo.

-Te lo diré en el camino-dijo este, mientras la burbuja de tiempo aparecía detrás de el…

_---------------Ciudad Panteón, año 2009-------------_

Relámpago aún se preguntaba como había terminado aceptando su misión mientras sobrevolaba Ciudad Panteón, llamada así por su gran número de cementerios.

-_"Relámpago_-recordaba este que le había dicho el rubio-_tu irás a reclutar a Marie __LaVierge, alias Monja Negra"_-.

Si bien Relámpago no era precisamente paciente, el buscar a una chica de entre 7500 habitantes lo iba a enloquecer. Finalmente localizo a su "presa": una chica que usaba una versión provocativa en cuero negro de un habito de monja, con guantes largos hasta medio brazo, medias de red, botas negras y antifaz, además de un crucifijo al cuello, aunque no supo distinguir si en su cabella veía su cabello con una banda blanca o de esos gorros que usaban las monjas. La siguió hasta una iglesia, y entró detrás de ella procurando que ella no se diera cuenta. La encontró arrodillada frente al altar, aparentemente la de negro estaba rezando.

-Padre nuestro, que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo…-murmuraba la monja, con las manos juntas a modo de oración hincada frente al altar.

-Oye, monjita-le habló el pelinaranja, con su típica "voz educada", haciendo que la de negro alzara la mirada. Pero en vez de aterrarse, la chica sacó un látigo de un costado de su vestido y lanzó un fuerte azote contra el chico del futuro.

Relámpago sin chiste esquivó el ataque y lo devolvió con un impacto eléctrico. Pero Monja Negra saco una especie de disco de metal y se auto-protegió del rayo. Inmediatamente, la chica sacó una larga cadena, la cual usó para enredar al chico.

-Mala idea-dijo Relámpago, e hizo correr una fortísima descarga eléctrica por la cadena, pero cuando llegó a las manos de Monja Negra no pasó nada.

-Buen intento, pero las palmas de mis guantes están revestidas de caucho, así que eso no funcionara-le dijo en burla, mientras jalaba la cadena, hasta que el de pelo naranja quedó en el suelo-¿sabías que es sacrilegio atacar a alguien en una iglesia?-le preguntó la pelinegra (ya que a la poca distancia, Relámpago notó que efectivamente lo negro era su cabello, y lo blanco una banda para el cabello).

-Escucha-le dijo Relámpago-antes de que hagas algo que los dos lamentaremos, mas yo que tu, tengo una oferta que hacerte-dijo mientras sacaba su control y activaba la burbuja de tiempo…

_---------------Ciudad Casino, año 2154--------------_

Bouncing Boy tenía de misión algo relativamente más simple: encontrar a Patrick Oker, alias Black Jack, y reclutarlo como legionario.

Lo encontró en un casino, jugando cartas: un chico con un traje que constaba en una camisa sin mangas y chaleco, corbata de moño, puños y guantes blancos, el chaleco, pantalón zapatos y capa eran negros. Traía antifaz, era de piel blanca y tenia pelo negro con un mechón blanco. Bouncing Boy notó que también llevaba un bastón consigo.

-Eh, disculpa, ¿Black Jack?-le hablo algo tímido el chico pelota.

-¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto el de pelo bicolor, sin quitar los ojos de sus cartas.

-Me llamo Bouncing Boy, y vine para hablar de un asunto importante-le explico el pelinegro, intentando sonar solemne.

-Claro, viejo, solo dame un segundo-le dijo el de traje elegante-muy bien caballeros, tengo Flor Imperial-les anunció a sus compañeros de juego, mostrándoles sus cartas-¿Qué tienen ustedes?-preguntó irónico, y sonrió con satisfacción al ver a sus rivales tirar sus cartas, dando a entender que el había ganado-bien, soy todo tuyo-le digo a Bouncing Boy.

-Bien, ¿quieres venir conmigo?-le dijo el de goggles, dirigiéndose a la puerta, y sonriendo satisfecho al ver a Black Jack tomar su bastón y seguirlo…

_-----------------Roma, Italia, año 2027----------------_

Triplicada se paseaba por las calles de Roma, dispuesta a hacer lo que vino a hacer: reclutar a las Trillizas Trémulo, Isabela, Isela e Isinia Tenore, alias, respectivamente, Sirena, Musa y Ondina.

Las encontró donde menos esperaba encontrarlas: cantando en la calle. Aunque debía admitir que las tres tenían buenas voces, en especial cantando juntas.

Isabela, Isela e Isinia eran idénticas una de la otra, todas de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello rubio. La única diferencia era que Isabela lo tenía lacio, Isela lo tenía ondulado e Isinia lo tenía rizado. Las tres vestían ropas blancas que parecían neo-griegas, también con diferencia, Isabela usaba pantalón, Isela minifalda e Isinia pantalón y falda que llegaba a las rodillas. Cuando terminaron de cantar, Triplicada se les acerco.

-Disculpen, ¿señoritas Tenore?-preguntó con amabilidad de triplicadora.

-¿Si?-preguntaron las trillizas al unísono.

-Soy Triplicada, vengo a hacerles una proposición-les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dijo Isabela.

-Será-siguió Isela.

-Interesante-terció Isinia.

-Oír tu propuesta-dijeron las tres juntas…

_-------------Bellwood, California, año 2010---------_

Ben Tennyson y Kevin Levin (N/a: ya se, parezco desesperado, pero entiendan, se me acaban las opciones) combatían a los llamados DNAliens, estando entre la espada y la pared contra ellos, cuando Cósmico y Colosal llegaron a ayudarlos.

Pelearon muy bien en equipo, con los poderes magnéticos de Cósmico, la enormidad de Colosal y de Ben como Humongosaurio, y la segunda piel de metal de Kevin. Finalmente vencieron a los alienígenos, y les dio tiempo para hablar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Ben, curioso por sus dos "aliados".

-Soy Cósmico, y el es Colosal-dijo el castaño, presentándose a sí mismo y al más grande-somos de la Legión de Superhéroes-agregó.

-No la conozco-dijo Kevin tajantemente.

-Pues con gusto les explicaremos en el camino-dijo Colosal.

-Danos una razón para aceptar-dijo el pelinegro, antes que Colosal se agrandara hasta medir el doble que el y lo tomara de la playera-muy bien, aceptamos-dijo finalmente…

_-----------Seattle, Washington, año 1998-----------_

Tyroc recién llegaba a su destino, el apartamento donde Dinah Laurel Lance, alias Canario Negro, de 18 años vivía.

La idea era convencer a Canario Negro de unirse a la Legión, aunque tomando en cuenta lo orgullosa que se decía era esta, era poco probable.

Se extraño bastante al ver que el apartamento estuviera vacío, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, y no creía que Canario Negro dejara su apartamento abierto de salir. Pero al recibir una especie de impacto sónico a sus espaldas entendió: fue una emboscada por parte de Canario Negro, ella lo esperaba para pelear. Así sin más no tuvo más opción que pelear contra la heroína del pasado, tratando principalmente de evadir sus ataques sónicos.

Finalmente, pudo ponerle el nuevo invento de Brainiac: un collar especial que anularía el poder sónico de Lance, inmovilizándola lo suficiente para hablar.

-Ahora que podemos hablar-dijo el echokinético, activando su burbuja de tiempo-acompáñame-le dijo a Lance…

_-------------Jump City, New York, año 2012__--------_

Bruja Blanca (N/a: Aunque en la serie es un personaje x, en el cómic original pertenece a la Legión) recién había arribado a Jump City, dispuesta a encontrar a Jynx

Ella seguía sin entender por que tenía que reclutar a un miembro de los Cinco de la Colmena, hasta que Brainiac le explico que Jynx hacía tiempo que se había unido a los Jóvenes Titanes.

Había llegado a una calle, justo donde había sentido empáticamente a la pelilila, la cual al parecer la esperaba.

-Sabía que tendría visitas, pero no me figuraba a nadie como tú-dijo la chica de la mala suerte….(N/a:¿Soy yo, o ella fue la más fácil?)

_----------------Ciudad Trinidad, año 2152------------_

Chico Camaleón, recién llegando a Ciudad Trinidad, no podía caber en si del entusiasmo de su misión: reclutar a los hermanos Tadeus, del Trío Trinidad. Todos conocían a los hermanos Jared, alias Alchemy (un gran alquimista), Jesse, alias Magic (experto en artes místicas), y Johan, alias Science (un súper-genio tecnológico).

Tardó como quince minutos en encontrar "La Fortaleza", la base secreta del Trío.

Encontró a los tres hermanos entrenando, usando sus poderes para vencerse entre si. Pero Magic, con su empatía mística, detectó la presencia del visitante.

Cuando se acercaron a Chico Camaleón, el pudo verlos mejor: Los tres eran morenos de cabello rubio, pero los trajes eran diferentes.

Alchemy usaba una playera y un pantalón de cuero, botas, una gabardina roja con detalles dorados y en el cinturón llevaba una especie de piedra roja, y un antifaz rojo también. Magic usaba también playera y pantalón de cuero, botas, pero su capa era de color azul con detalles plateados, y llevaba un báculo, con antifaz azul. Science, también con el conjunto básico de sus hermanos, solo variaba con un chaleco amarillo con detalles en color bronce, además de "guantes robóticos" en los brazos y un antifaz amarillo.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Alchemy.

-Soy Chico Camaleón-dijo el de piel naranja, intentando sonar solemne.

-¿Cómo diste con La Fortaleza?-preguntó Magic esta vez.

-Con esto-les mostró el rastreador que Brainy le había dado para encontrarlos.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Science asombrado-nunca había visto un nivel de tecnología tan sofisticado-agregó-¿De donde lo sacaste?-preguntó al Legionario.

-De mi tiempo-dijo Chico Camaleón mientras activaba la burbuja de tiempo…

_-----------------El Paso, Texas, año 2009------------_

Soñadora, la clarividente de la Legión, había ido a Texas para encontrar a Jaime Reyes, el Escarabajo Azul, ya que Brainiac 5 había decidido que alguien como el sería útil en la Legión.

Encontró al de armadura de insecto posando para las cámaras, luego de detener un robo al banco.

-No, enserio, fue un placer ayudar a la comunidad-decía el chico, mostrando lo "humilde" que puede ser-solo recuerden: el Escarabajo Azul, esta protegiendo esta ciudad-dijo antes de marcharse, cosa que Soñadora aprovechó para acercársele.

-Disculpa, Escarabajo Azul-le llamó Soñadora al tejano, quien casi suelta la baba al ver a la chica de pelo plateado, y casi corre para ponerse junto a ella.

-Hola, preciosa-le dijo el chico de armadura-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó.

-Soy Soñadora, de la Legión de Superhéroes-se presento la peliplateada.

-No la conozco-declaró el otro-pero a ti si te quiero conocer-le dijo con sonrisa conquistadora.

-Ya la conocerás-le dijo Soñadora, mientras activaba la burbuja de tiempo. Escarabajo Azul miró sorprendido la ventana al futuro. Aunque la sorpresa le duró poco.

-Espero que nos lleve a un lugar desierto-le dijo mientras se le acercaba-así podremos…conocernos mejor-le dijo con sonrisa conquistadora, aunque su comentario hizo a Soñadora fruncir el ceño. Solo queda decir que cuando llegaron al año 3000, Escarabajo Azul tenía una enorme marca de mano en la mejilla derecha…

_-----------Distrito Federal, México, año 2016-------_

Invisible Kid había llegado a la Ciudad de México, en el año 2016, decidido a encontrar a la Guadalupe Venegas, alias la Centinela Ciega,…y así impresionar a Brainiac 5 (N/a: ¿A poco no se lo esperaban viniendo de mi?).

La encontró persiguiendo, en las sombras claro, a un grupo de ladrones.

Vestía ropa de cuero negro: pantalón largo, chamarra sin mangas, redecilla cubriéndole el tronco, guantes y botas. Lo más destacable era una mascada negra que cubría sus ojos, dando a entender el origen de su nombre. Se dio cuenta que tenía pelo lacio castaño y piel clara.

Inmediatamente, para ayudarla, se volvió invisible y la siguió. Siguieron a los ladrones hasta un almacén abandonado, donde parecía ser su escondite.

-Fue una noche muy productiva-dijo uno, mostrando el botín, haciendo reír a los otros seis.

-Sus burlas no les durarán mucho, chicos-dijo la superheroína, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, llamando la atención de los ladrones.

Inmediatamente, los bandidos se le abalanzaron, creyendo que al ser ciega tendrían ventaja. Pero Centinela Ciega, demostrando que no por no ver estaba indefensa, los golpeo como si los pudiera ver, aunque cabía aclarar que estaba recibiendo ayuda de Invisible Kid.

Cuando llegó la policía, la heroína ciega y el legionario invisible ya se habían ido. Invisible Kid siguió a la Centinela hasta un callejón oscuro, donde esta se detuvo.

-Muy bien, ya puedes salir-le dijo la castaña, dándole a entender al chico que sabía que el estaba allí…

(N/a: Sobre que esta sea mexicana, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Quise ser patriótico :P).

_-------------------Metrópolis, año 1999----------------_

Brainiac 5 se había aparecido en donde sabía que ahora trabajaba su ex-compañero y amigo Clark Kent, alias Superman. Lo vio sobrevolando justo donde el había aparecido, aparentemente sin darse cuenta que Brainy estaba allí.

Rápidamente, el coluano se decidió en seguirlo, no sin antes peinarse con las manos lo mejor que pudo usando un vidrio roto como espejo (N/a: Que lindo :P).

Brainiac 5 no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la cara sorprendida del héroe de azul y rojo al verlo allí, y rápidamente aterrizaron en un callejón.

-Brainy, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó emocionado mientras lo abrazaba, gesto que el menor acepto gustoso. Cuando rompieron el abrazo, decidió hablar.

-Hay problemas, Clark, y necesitamos que vuelvas-le explico con la mayor brevedad posible.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?-preguntó feliz el ícono de heroísmo.

-Algo así-dijo el rubio, pero cuando le iba a explicar a que se refería, escucharon un ruido: un llanto, venido de un basurero.

Ignorando a Superman (N/a: Ver para creer, ¿no?), Brainiac 5 se acerco al bote de basura, y quedó sorprendido cuando de este sacó un bebé, aparentemente recién nacido.

-Dios santísimo-dijo el pelinegro anonadado.

-¿Quién haría tal atrocidad?-preguntó obviamente molesto el menor, mientras acariciaba al bebé, y este en contestación intentaba sujetar su mano entre sus manitas. Ni Clark ni Brainy se imaginaban que este bebé cambiaría sus vidas.

Continuara…

Espero disfruten mi nuevo fic. Antes ke nada kiero dejar claro ke no abandonare mis otras historias, si lo hago, ya le pediré a mi hermana que me golpee. Como sea, byeee


End file.
